Bushidō
by moontoga29
Summary: Kanda Yu was a soldier. A soldier was meant to follow the way of the warrior and never stray from that path. So why did Kanda constantly wander from the path he knew, the way he believed in, all for him? Yullen Week hence Yullen.
1. Prologue: Bushidō

**********DISCLAIMER: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, TV Tokyo, Funimation and TMS, (As far as I know that's all of them) and seeing as my name is moontoga29, I do not own D. Gray-man, making this story solely for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N: Happy birthday Kanda! So this will be my contribution for Yullen week, a nine chapter drabble story on the virutes of the way of the warrior and how Kanda both follows these virtues for the Order, and abandons them for Allen.**

**That's right, there might actually be some undisputable romance in this story. Shocking, I know.**

**The middle seven chapters of this story are based off of a virtue of Bushido while this chapter is the prologue and there shall be an epilogue. I kinda feel like doing another one of these in Allen's POV for the week of Allen's birthday.**

**As for WARNINGS, I think we're safe with SHOUNEN AI, VIOLENCE, HORROR and SWEARING but that's mainly because I use a lot of quotes from the actual series. But I digress.**

**Thanks to readers and reviewers who have liked my stories so far, I hope you enjoy the prologue of Bushido.**

**Without further ado, the code of virtues...**

* * *

Bushidō

He was taught to live and die by the way of the warrior.

After all, Kanda Yu was a fighter. A destroyer.

A soldier.

He was taught to adhere to the virtues of the warrior. To follow the virtues of loyalty, integrity, empathy, sincerity, honour, respect and bravery, and follow them until death.

He was taught to live and die a warrior.

To be a warrior was to serve with strength and dignity, to fight with justice and valour and to die with honour and integrity. To be a warrior was to die earning redemption.

To be a warrior was to be bound to the way of the warrior.

The dark lit walls of the underground wept as the white-haired rookie bled his heart out for the old man and doll's last wish. The kid was wasting time and endangering their cause with his soft-heartedness. Kanda had watched silently until then, but he wouldn't stand for this sort of idleness.

They were destroyers, not saviours.

"This coat isn't a pillow for the weak…it's the uniform of an exorcist! There are sacrifices that must be made, rookie."

He was taught to live and die by the way of the warrior, and to never stray from that path.

Kanda Yu was not a hero. A savior.

A stray.

He was taught to never abandon the way of the warrior. To never sin until his dying breath.

He was taught to live and die a warrior, not a stray.

To stray from the way of the warrior was to desert in weakness and indignity, to flee with crime and cowardice and to live in disgrace and shame. To be a warrior was to live without redemption.

To be a stray was to be free from the way of the warrior.

It had been three days after they'd defeated the level 2, but he and the moyashi were still in Southern Italy. He had been assigned his next mission by Komui and was scheduled to depart, but…he couldn't leave just then. Waiting with the idealistic new kid on the cold steps of Martel he felt that idleness.

He felt the want to stray…just a little while longer than before.

"Kanda, although what you said is true, I want to be a destroyer who saves."

He was taught to live and die by the way of the warrior.

He was taught to never stray from that way.

So why did he constantly abandon the virtues of the way and commit sin, all for him?

* * *

**A/N: Yay for drabble fics. I've never really written them before so feedback on length, description and dialogue/action to prose ratio would be nice, though this story is purposely prose-heavy. **

**Reviews are amazing and so are you, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow with Chuugi or Loyalty.**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


	2. Chapter 1: Chuugi

**A/N: Hello to everyone, I'm not sure if I need the disclaimer for every chapter of a multi-chapter fic, but yeah, I still don't own D. Gray-man.**

**So yeah, here is Chuugi or Loyalty, and this is the first virtue. first day of Yullen week, I wrote this on the 31st of May. Warnings and whatnot are the same. I hope you enjoy the second drabble.**

**Notice the shortness of the Author's note...it's mindblowing.**

**Without further ado, the first virtue...**

* * *

Chuugi

He was taught to be loyal to the Order.

After all, Kanda Yu was an exorcist. An apostle.

A servant.

He was taught to remain forever faithful to the Order and her mission. To follow orders, requests and whims of his superiors in that dark religious institution and follow them dutifully.

He was taught to be a loyal little servant.

To be loyal was to serve beyond contract and promise, to cooperate in knowledge and harmony and to work out of duty and respect .To be loyal was to be willing to fight for that which you serve.

To be loyal was to be willing to die for something that was greater than you.

Once they entered their first room of the Ark, full of sand and moonlight, Kanda spotted the grey and gold man. The same man who had been following he, Marie and Tiedoll. The Noah, Skinn Bolic. As he unsheathed Mugen with cold, keen eyes he ordered the others to go ahead of him as he advanced on the Noah before him intently.

"I'm not doing this for you guys. I'm cutting him up to complete my mission."

He was taught to be loyal to the Order and no other.

Kanda Yu was not a friend. A lover.

A traitor.

He was taught to never betray the Order and pledge his loyalty to another. To never follow the whims of another with that undying loyalty.

He was taught to be a loyal little servant, not a treacherous one.

To be disloyal was to break your promise in corruption and duplicity, to disregard your cause through ignorance and discord, to abandon your faith with selfishness and disrespect. To be disloyal was to betray that which you have served loyally.

To be disloyal was to be willing to betray that which is greater than you all for another.

Skinn's room, full of falling sand and fading moonlight, crumbled around him. Kanda had defeated Skinn, he had followed Orders. But he couldn't stand. In his last moments within that chamber of dying ash, his soft, dull eyes projected a vision of treachery. A vision of white-hair and grey eyes.

One last witty smirk and he was gone.

"They're gonna be pissed at me."

He was taught to be loyal to the Order.

He was taught to be loyal to no other.

So why did he constantly forget his obligations and commit infidelity, all for him?

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I hope that you guys are liking my little drabbles, I thought that the repitition in the format would be a nice way to represent the contrast between upholding virtues and sacrificing them for Allen, though I typically think this much repitition is a little much.**

**Comments would be really appreciated.**

**Also, because I'm uploading this in a rush so I can get to work on an essay, I haven't joked so much in the Author's Note, so here's one before I go:**

**What do you get when you cross an agnostic, a dyslexic and an insomniac? A dude who stays up all night wondering whether or not there is a dog. **

**That joke was curtosy of the Vlogbrothers on YouTube and their NerdFighters.**

**I'll see you tomorrow with Gi or Integrity.**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


	3. Chapter 2: Gi

**A/N: Hello, I still don't own D. Gray - man and still the SAME WARNINGS.**

**Thanks to everyone reading, you guys are all awesome and I really appreciate it. I don't have a lot of time to write my typical lengthy Author's Note (damn you exams!), but I'll continue posting these chapters daily til the last chapter on the 14th. (Yes, by the way, I did plan it so this would end on the 14th. Why? Because i'm obssessed!)**

**Without further ado, Gi, the second virtue!**

* * *

Gi

He was taught to have the integrity to do what was right.

After all, Kanda Yu was a symbol. A model.

An ideal.

He was taught to have integrity in all that he did. To follow propriety, rectitude and decency and follow each steadfastly.

He was taught to be a righteous soldier.

To be righteous was to act with morality and virtue, to kill only with reason and fairness and to believe in correctness and respectability. To be righteous was to trust in what was right.

To be righteous was to follow the right path, even if it was the roughest.

His dark silhouette hung sharply before the bright crescent moon as Kanda descended upon the faithless level ones down below in the City of Martel. Coldly, he retrieved the deactivation code for the dolls and continued on with the mission properly. He lifted the dolls to higher ground and left the scene as calmly and coolly as he'd entered. Without so much as tossing a glance at his fool-hardy partner he left the boy to deal with his own mistake.

"I won't help you defeat him, it was your fault that you acted on your emotions in the first place."

He was taught to have the integrity to do what was right, not what he wanted.

Kanda Yu was not a passionate man. An impulsive man.

A selfish man.

He was taught to never forsake what was right for what was desired. To never submit to fleeting fancies with such fervor.

He was taught to be a righteous soldier, not a selfish one.

To be selfish was to act with depravity and wickedness, to kill in rage and short-sightedness and to bastardize righteousness and integrity. To be selfish was to renounce what is right in favour of what you felt.

To be selfish was to forget everything except for what you wanted.

Kanda's bloody figure stepped in front of the powerless Allen Walker and deflected the level two's blow. Why had he saved the emotional wreck of a moyashi then? Why had he wanted to? He had jeopardized the mission and his own survival by taking the moyashi's hit, so why had he acted on his emotions? His wounds opened further and his chest seeped blood, his eyes glared and his teeth clenched in rage before the dumb moyashi as he wondered darkly,

Why had he had the impulse at all?

"I hate the way naïve people like you do things. And even more so I hate people who don't keep their promises…"

He was taught to have the integrity to do what was right.

He was taught to turn his back on what he wanted.

So why did he constantly throw integrity to the wind and taste that forbidden fruit, all for him?

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, Gi, the demonstration of Kanda's integrity and impulsiveness.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, special thanks go out to romanticistfujoshi who is the first and so far only reviewer for this story! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I love reviews. Thanks also to people who have added this story to their alerts or favourites, it means a lot to me. **

**No time for jokes, I have an essay on Feudal Japan to get working on!**

**See you tomorrow with Jin or Compassion!**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


	4. Chapter 3: Jin

**A/N: Still don't own D. Gray-man, and still the same warnings.**

**These drabbles are growing on me, at first I didn't like all the prose and little development and action, but they're pretty okay.**

**Thanks to all the readers and supporters, DFTBA.**

**Without further ado, Jin, the third virtue!**

* * *

Jin

He was taught to feel empathy for the innocent.

After all, Kanda Yu was a man. A human.

A soul.

He was taught to be equally empathetic to all. To follow the principles of benevolence, kindness and care and follow them subtly.

He was taught to be a compassionate combatant.

To be compassionate was to act with emotion and control, to help in silence and selflessness, to soothe through sacrifice and sensitivity. To be compassionate was to connect in the core of your spirit.

To be compassionate was to feel with depth and truth the suffering of an innocent soul.

The level four's bullet pierced through Marie's fingers and Kanda stopped dead in his counter. Scalding wax seemed to glue his eyes to his doomed friend as the ominous black stars dusted the wound. The poison would spread quickly and incurably and Marie would disappear in a cloud of Dark matter if nothing was done. First Daisya and now…

He couldn't allow it.

"Mugen. Three Illusions Style."

He was taught to feel empathy for the innocent, not the enemy.

Kanda Yu was not a martyr. An idealist.

An idiot.

He was taught to never feel empathy for those who caused the suffering of others. To never bare himself to the foe with sheathed sword and open arms.

He was taught to be compassionate combatant, not a stupid one.

To be so stupid was to act without thought or control, to help in brashness and naivety, to fail due to softness and inexperience. To be so stupid was to be a fool deep down in the core of your spirit.

To be so stupid was to be a fool in the very depths of your innocent soul.

Mugen glinted dimly from its place, shattering the level four's skull and embedded in the wall beside the moyashi's head. For a moment in time all was silent, and then Kanda saw his face. It was sinister and eerie, gray eyes half-lidded, sweat dripping off his dirtied hair and blood drenching his entire figure. Something was very wrong. Drearily he realized what was happening and what he should have done in that moment. But he couldn't kill the enemy, couldn't see one.

All he saw was a bean sprout.

"Baka moyashi!"

He was taught to feel empathy for the innocent.

He was taught to feel nothing for the enemy.

So why did he constantly allow his cold, cold mask to crack and bare his bleeding heart, all for him?

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I hope you are enjoying my drabbles. Special thanks to reviews, alerters and favouriters, you are highly appreciated.**

**Got to get going to work on the demon essay!**

**See you all tomorrow with Makato or Sincerity.**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


	5. Chapter 4: Makato

****

A/N: Hello yet again, SAME WARNINGS still don't own. (This really gets annoying to state after a while).

**Possibly my favourite drabble of the nine, because we all love the beauty of avoidance and equivocation!**

**I REALLY feel like straying from the 'keep to the storyline' method and doing a drabble story with these themes only for scenes instead of thought. It would definitely take me more than a week though. Tell me what you think!**

**Without further ado, Makato, the fourth virtue!**

* * *

Makato

He was taught to be honest with himself and others.

After all, Kanda Yu was a blunt soldier. A straightforward soldier.

A sincere soldier.

He was taught to be unfaltering and unquestioning in his sincerity. To follow the expectations of forthrightness, trustworthiness and directness and follow them whether his truths wrought laughter or tears.

He was taught to be a sincere samurai.

To be sincere was to speak openly and honesty, to communicate morality and reverence and to enlighten with truth and wisdom. To be sincere was to risk hatred and loneliness for the sake of what was real and true.

To be sincere was to face the duality of exposing your true feelings; they could be raised up or left to bleed.

The others had gone ahead, but she remained, weary and worried. Lenalee stood out, dark eyes, heavy from fatigue, beaten legs, bandaged to cover the blood and bruises and lyrical voice that called with softness and light. A voice that told Kanda to catch up with them. A call that brought a small yet sincere smile to his face.

"Okay. Now go."

He was taught to be honest with himself and others, not to lie.

Kanda Yu was not an actor. A fraud.

A liar.

He was taught to never waver in his sincerity despite even the best intentions. To never con a living soul and grin at their misery.

He was taught to be a sincere samurai, not a false one.

To be false was to lie blatantly and insidiously, to hide behind deceit and pride and to trick with fallacies and thoughtlessness. To be false was to elude sincerity and truth out of fear and insecurity.

To be false was to condemn others to fleeting smiles and bitter cries.

The fight with Skinn had all but destroyed Kanda's coat and exposed the harsh and shadowy pattern that distinctly marred his chest. The inky stain tinged his cold, pale skin and enticed eyes like a lantern in pitch dark. He tried to ignore the captivated silver eyes fused to his skin, in hopes that the spark of curiosity in them would fade with time, but, as always, the moyashi defied finesse.

The lie dripped off his lips like fluid poison.

"It's nothing."

He was taught to be honest with himself and others.

He was taught not to lie.

So why did he constantly tempt sincerity and cover any petals of truth in a thorny veil of lies, all for him?

* * *

**A/N: Same as usual I hope you enjoyed, time to return to essay that makes me hate my topic!**

**See you tomorrow with Meiyo or Honour.**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


	6. Chapter 5: Meiyo

**A/N: I STILL don't own D. Gray- man and there are STILL the same warnings.**

**Hello everyone, I hope you share in my worship of the day that is Friday.**

**Everyone say Happy birthday to moontoga29's editor...who happens to have nothing to do with this drabble fic...**

**Anywho, I LOVE the scenes in this chapter (in case you're wondering they are from episodes 16 and 17 with the Millenium swordsman Vittorio) and I hope you do too!**

**Without further ado, Meiyo, the fifth virtue!**

* * *

Meiyo

He was taught to be an honourable warrior.

After all, Kanda Yu was a commendable warrior. A worthy warrior.

A respectable warrior.

He was taught to be eternally bound to a warrior's honour. To follow the way of excellence, merit and perfection and follow it even after he sunk to floor, trembling with exhausted limbs and burning lungs, his sword blunt and dull from overuse.

He was taught to be an honourable man.

To be honourable was to earn praise through sweat and blood, to push yourself past exhaustion and pain and to reach for superiority with determination and training. To be honourable was to strive for flawlessness with a fiery passion, with steel to match your sword.

To be honourable was to inspire all who laid eyes on your damaged but never defeated form.

Hot red blood gushed past the sword that the gladiator Vittorio had rooted in Kanda's side and cascaded down into the pool of rainwater on the grassy bottom of the ruins. He collapsed breathlessly into the pool and fell limply to the ground, gasping desperately for refreshing air through the explosion of fire that had erupted in his torso. Distantly he heard a melodic voice scream his name and the sound of footfalls. Despite his waterlogged ears and hazy senses he felt a warmth press onto his chest from the outside, searching frantically for a heartbeat. He found himself smirking defiantly through the pain and discomfort.

"You think I'd die?"

He was taught to be an honourable warrior, not a disgrace.

Kanda Yu was not a disgrace. A disappointment.

A failure.

He was taught to never renounce honour and fall. To never warrant shame or pity even if he died preserving that honour.

He was taught to be an honourable man, not a dishonored one.

To fail was to drift in idleness and lethargy, to condemn yourself through indulgence and complacency and to descend into ill repute and regret. To fail was to be consumed by flaws and weakness in a pit of unforgiving fire.

To fail was to ignite pity in the eyes of those unfortunate enough to see your fallen shadow.

He could vaguely make out the image of a white-haired soldier and an intimidating swordsman battling from the corner of his fading sight. The sea of fire churned in his side as he struggled to his feet. He felt the distinct urge to purge himself of that fire in the nearest corner, but the overpowering urge to stand and fight spurred him forward. But he couldn't stand, couldn't fight. He couldn't do a damn thing.

He had to sit there and watch the tragic battle hopelessly while ignoring the sting of piteous eyes on his back.

"It's not possible…He can't defeat Vittorio."

He was taught to be an honourable warrior.

He was taught not to be reduced to disgrace.

So why did he constantly reject the wonder of onlookers and reduce their wandering gazes to remnants of shadows and ash, all for him?

* * *

**A/N: Same old same old, I hope you enjoyed, please review, essay from hell. K thanks everyone for reading this!**

**See you tomorrow with Rei or Respect!**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


	7. Chapter 6: Rei

**A/N: For the seventh time, same warnings and I still don't own D. Gray-man.**

**The scenes take place during chapters 155 and 157 in case you're wondering about the awesome sparring session between the boys.**

**Enjoy.**

**Without further ado, Rei, the sixth virtue!**

* * *

Rei

He was taught to regard others with respect.

After all, Kanda Yu was formal apostle. A reserved apostle.

A revered apostle.

He was taught to always be respectful but restrained in his interactions with others. To follow the obligations of appropriate conduct and due recognition and follow them even to the point of coldness.

He was taught to be a respectful young man.

To be respectful was to see others with acceptance and admiration, to hold others with regard and esteem and to distance oneself from others graciously and quietly. To be respectful was to free oneself of closeness and passion out of duty.

To be respectful was to cling tightly to distance where you've been offered something much simpler to embrace.

He and the rabbit had been recuperating in the lower levels of HQ as Lenalee and the moyashi vigorously battled the level four when the red-haired demon general arrived via shooting a hole in the already damaged wall. The supervisor with a sister complex ran around frantically trying to control the situation now that we had a chance at victory. Kanda wondered if that thankful smile was for the salvation of the Order or for the safety of something else…

Komui ran up to the railing and earnestly apologized for making them fight. With a scoff and a frown he voiced what a joke that was.

"I don't remember asking for any apologies. Fighting Akuma is my job."

He was taught to regard others with respect, not familiarity.

Kanda Yu was not a joker. A clown.

A friend.

He was taught to never loose control or dispassion with anyone. To never dismiss appropriateness for a chance at something warmer and far much more detestable.

He was taught to be a respectful young man, not a friendly one.

To be friendly was to see others with joy and affection, to hold others with tenderness and humour and to attach oneself to others inelegantly and irrevocably. To be friendly was to be lost in the human desire for a feeling that defies restrictions.

To be friendly was to have control vanish in that summer mist of passion and bliss.

Days had passed since the attack on HQ and everything had been winding back down to a sense of normalcy. He wasn't entirely clear on how it'd escalated, but he found himself standing before a panting moyashi with a sword against the boy's throat and a mischievous smirk splitting his face. As the moyashi sat breathless on the training floor below him he wondered if it was really all just for practice, and if it wasn't, how he would excuse the few smiles that ever slipped past his hard features.

Dismissing the thought for the moment, he once again lost himself in their heated dispute.

"Now come on, let me shave your head."

He was taught to regard others with respect.

He was taught to never let himself too close.

So why did he constantly find himself drawn like a moth to a flame to the alluring lantern that shone innocently with the promise of serenity, all for him?

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this, again _thank you _so much for the alerts and favourites and especially the reviews, they really are what made me know I wanted to be a writer.**

**See you all tomorrow with the last virtue Yuu or Bravery!**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


	8. Chapter 7: Yuu

**A/N: No claim of ownership and no new warnings.**

**Everyone cheer for the final virtue, Yuu. I definitely didn't make it homophone with Kanda's first name on purpose...*cough***

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's read Bushido thus far, I really do appreciate the support especially now that it's nearly over!**

**Also, I hope we all had a good Yullen week and maybe get an organized one next year... :D**

**Without further ado, the final virtue...Yuu!**

* * *

Yuu

He was taught to accept death with bravery.

After all, Kanda Yu was a soldier. A slave.

A sacrifice.

He was taught that when the time came, he was to face his death nobly. To follow in the footsteps of the many exorcists who had died for the cause before him and follow them compliantly in the bitter end.

He was taught to be a fearless sacrifice.

To be courageous was to live with boldness and daring, to face death with humility and understanding and to leave this world without regrets or doubt. To be courageous was to have the might to leave behind the illusions and charms of this world willingly.

To be courageous was to understand that you were escaping all the lies and tragedies of this life and leaping into the murky unknown.

Yu stood there, leaning against the damp wall of an institution called the Black Order, Asian Branch. He didn't know what exactly that was, but it was there he had emerged when he awoke in that deep watery pool. He didn't know exactly why he was there, but he knew that it was cold and dark, full of sorrow and fear. Weakly he entered the room and gazed around at the innumerable pools that lay before him holding those innocent sleepers. The hot dampness trailing his cheek whispered his longing to sleep as they did, forever.

"This world is dark and it's so hard to breathe."

He was taught to accept death with bravery, not fight it.

Kanda Yu was not a deserter. A quitter.

A coward.

He was taught to never fight the inevitable when it was his time to die. To never belittle the exorcists before him and their sacrifices or dishonour them with cowardice.

He was taught to be a fearless sacrifice, not a wanderer.

To be cowardly was to continue living with audacity and obstinacy, to elude death with selfishness and foolishness and to remain in this world gladly and keenly. To be cowardly was to be smothered by the wanderlust that hypnotizes the victims of this cruel and cunning world.

To be cowardly was to want the miracles and lures of the tragic world you know and be swallowed by it lies and laughter.

Kanda stood in confusion for a moment in the ashen room. A room that he recalled had recently collapsed. A room that he had fallen along with, smiling. He should have died, but…

Visions that had filled his sight when the room caved once again pervaded his mind. Images of his final thoughts and reflections of his deepest unfulfilled desires. Thoughts he shouldn't have had and pictures he shouldn't have wanted. With a final look to the damned room he exited, allowing those wandering memories to lure him to the bright streets he knew to be above him.

"Tch…"

He was taught to accept death with bravery.

He was taught to never be cursed with the lust of life.

So why did he constantly turn his back on paradise for the tricks of this wonderful and horrid world, all for him?

* * *

**A/N: Though I realize that Kanda had flashback of _everyone _and not just Allen before Skinn's room collapsed, I noticed that the Allen to everyone else ratio was fairly high. Definitely not intended by Hoshino, but I'm going to go ahead and write it that way anyways!**

**Is my love of irony too obvious?**

**Well, I've got studying and essay writing to get on so I've gotta go.**

**See you all tomorrow with the final installment of Bushido, Do or The Way!**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


	9. Epilogue: Dō

**A/N: For the last time, same warnings and I still don't own D. Gray-man.**

**Hello and welcome to the last chapter of Bushido, I hope all of you who followed this enjoyed it and a very belated but happy Yullen week to everyone.**

**I'm going to leave the talking to the end so here it goes!**

**Without further ado, Do (totally not pronounced differently...)!**

* * *

Dō

He was taught to live and die by the way.

But Kanda Yu had been taught to be many things.

He was taught that he was to do what someone else thought was best. To follow the way that had been laid out before him, a path that he had chosen and to follow it regardless of any attractive forks along the trail.

He was taught to be a good man.

To be good was to be bound to these virtues.

To be willing to die for something that you hate.

To follow the right path, even if it was the loneliest.

To cause the suffering of your miserable soul.

To expose your true feelings though they will be shot down and left to bleed.

To inspire all who laid eyes on your fabricated form.

To cling to tradition where you've been offered something much more desirable to embrace.

To leave life and leap into the dark, cold unknown.

To be good was to relinquish all hope for something far greater than redemption or virtue.

To be good was to cover what you really are, what you really want.

Kanda cut through the cloud of dust viciously and came face to face not with a Noah with a perm, but with a moyashi with a martyr complex. The dust fell away in the instant the moyashi called his name. Their eyes locked and he was once again glaring into those naïve eyes.

The shriek of steel interjected and exposed the scene for what it was, a wrecked and desolate battlefield. The veil of dusty air had lifted and in its stead another mask was donned, a mask of virtue, made to lie. A mask that starred in a play of warriors without passion or sin.

A mask that was to never be removed, lest it reveal the actors for what they were.

"This is supposed to be a touching reunion..."

He was taught to live and die by the way, not to walk his own.

But Kanda had already defied many things.

He was taught to never find his own path to follow. To never stray down one of those misleading trails, never to return. And he didn't.

He took only the path that led to that wandering child.

He was taught to never fall to the sins of man.

But to be sinful was to be free from a hateful way.

To be allowed to be loyal to another.

To forget what you hated and hold what you wanted.

To spend the rest of your life a happy fool.

To keep others from bitter tears with secret smiles.

To ignite care in the eyes of those close enough to see your sins and shadows.

To vanish in a summer mist of passion and bliss.

To have the miracles and lures of the tragic world you know.

But to be sinful was to know the feel of that sin.

To be sinful was to be but a man.

Blinded by the brightness of the Ark's streets as it trickled through the cracks of the dark doorways, Kanda stepped into the scene. Krory was unconscious and heavy on his shoulder. Lavi was being his usual bouncy self and shouting at the top of his lungs while Chaoji stared at him with a faintly disturbed expression. Lenalee and the moyashi were nowhere in sight. A deep wave of dread crashed down upon him and pinned his throat to the bottom of his gut.

Where was that stupid moyashi? The moyashi who never cried or killed for himself? The moyashi who only ever smiled and saved?

The moyashi who he supposedly hated.

A dark, troubled sky of loss and sorrow, then a trickle of sunshine as they heard that voice break through the clouds and shatter their sinless masks.

A voice that showed that they were not passionless warriors, but men.

And with a simple sin, he was free.

"The moyashi's voice descends from the sky..."

He was taught to follow the way.

But he wanted to be at his side walking down that long and winding road.

So was it any wonder that he ultimately submitted to those ways of treason, selfishness, foolishness, lies, dishonour, passion and tragedy, when they were all the ways that led to him?

"Tch, don't be stupid, moyashi."

The words are nothing…

"The name's Allen…BaKanda."

…yet everything.

* * *

**A/N: WOOT! It's done, I am so proud of myself! Please leave your reviews, I'd love to hear what you've thought of this drabble-fic. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far, I adore you all, truly, I do.**

**Okay, so now for the blurb, I was unsure of this story at the beginning, but I'm very glad I did it now that it's done so thank you. In my nit-picky view I felt that this chapter was a tad too mushy, but I'm going to allow it because we had so much development.**

**Anyways I hope you liked my Yullen week themes of loyalty/treason, righteousness/selfishness, compassion/foolishness, sincerity/dishonesty, honour/disgrace, respect/passion and bravery/tragedy, they really are a handful.**

**Yay for anyone who likes the Beatles and the Long and Winding Road, my mother used to play it all the time...**

**I hope everyone's satisfied with the length, though I think it's a tad too long for the purpose of a drabble, but hey, it's an epilogue.**

**Also, if you would like to see more of me, I have a poll on my profile for what oneshot you guys would like me to post in the near future, summaries are in the profile!**

**Hopefully this was a good read for you guys, I'd love to hear from all of you!**

**Everyone say bye-bye to Bushido!**

**A happy unhello to you all ~ moontoga29**


End file.
